


I'd bloom just for you

by arenadomatthews



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: “I've never done this before,” Charlie admits, as Jake leans in for a kiss.“You've never been kissed before?” Jake asks, raising an eyebrow and cupping Charlie's cheek.“I've never kissed a guy before,” Charlie confesses, a tint of pink covering his cheeks.There's always a first time for everything....





	I'd bloom just for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the song Bloom by Troye Sivan, which inspired this fic.
> 
> I was listening to this song at work the other day (I work in retail and they play this song all the damn time at my store) and I thought since this song is apparently about the first time bottoming, why not make a fic about it, but instead of it being the first time bottoming, Ima make it the first time with a guy in general.
> 
> Since I'm a Bruins fan, I decided to use one of my fave Bruins ships. (It's remarkable I haven't written any Bruins ships up to this point). Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this

“I've never done this before,” Charlie admits, as Jake leans in for a kiss.

“You've never been kissed before?” Jake asks, raising an eyebrow and cupping Charlie's cheek.

“I've never kissed a guy before,” Charlie confesses, a tint of pink covering his cheeks.

“Oh wow. Do you want me to kiss you?” Jake asks, caressing Charlie's cheek with his thumb.

Charlie nods, feeling his heart rate start to accelerate due to the nerves. Jake closes the gap between them and kisses him softly. Charlie feels those cliche sparks at the feeling of his teammate and best friend’s lips on his. He kisses back, lifting his arms and placing his hands on either side of Jake on the bed.

Jake pulls away and smiles at Charlie. “How was it?”

“Perfect. You should do it again,” he replies sheepishly, wanting Jake's lips on his more.

“Gladly,” Jake smiles, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

Charlie kisses back, becoming less shy. Jake slips his tongue inside and manages to put all his weight on Charlie, pushing him down on the bed. Now that he's straddling his waist, Jake trails kisses down Charlie's neck, eliciting moans from the younger man.

“Jake, fuck, please!” Charlie whines as Jake sucks a bruise onto Charlie's collarbone.

Jake lifts Charlie's shirt up and chucks it onto the ground, exposing the creamy white skin of his torso. He trails kisses down his chest before swirling his tongue around one nipple. He kisses the nub before sucking on it, feeling it harden under his tongue. He then switches to the other one, causing Charlie to buck his clothed groin up, desperate for any friction on his rapidly hardening cock.

“Jake!” Charlie whines, as Jake kisses down his torso and happy trail.

Jake unbuttons his jeans before tugging the zipper down with his teeth.

“That was hot,” Charlie says sarcastically.

“Not as hot as you, though,” he winks, causing Charlie to roll his eyes.

Jake tugs his jeans down and tosses them on the ground, leaving Charlie in nothing but his boxer briefs. 

“Are you gonna get undressed too or?” Charlie asks, slightly annoyed he's the only one in his underwear.

“Patience babe,” Jake replies, before getting up and taking off his shirt.

Charlie sits up and watches Jake take off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs as well.

“God, I really wanna blow you right now,” Jake says, as he straddles Charlie again.

“Yeah,” Charlie nods, really liking the idea of Jake sucking his cock.

Jake smirks at Charlie's eagerness and hooks his fingers under the waistband of his briefs. He then pulls them down, exposing Charlie's thick, hard cock to the cool air of the bedroom. Jake's mouth waters at the sight of it. He tosses Charlie's briefs to the floor and wraps a hand around the shaft, causing Charlie to moan at the feeling.

“Your hand's cold,” Charlie comments, as Jake strokes his cock experimentally.

“Good thing my mouth won't be,” he quips back, before licking up a bead of precum from the tip.

He swirls his tongue around the head, collecting all the precum before sucking on the head, causing Charlie to choke back to groan.

“Fuck Jake, just like that babe,” Charlie encourages.

Jake then takes more of his cock into his mouth, taking in as much as he can slowly. He swallows down inch by inch, before bottoming out halfway. He starts working Charlie's cock in and out of his throat, stroking what doesn't fit. Jake manages to hollow his cheeks and relax his jaw.

“Oh fuck Jake, your mouth, your fucking mouth!” Charlie cries out, as he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Jake's throat.

Jake picks up the pace of his movements, feeling more and more precum drip down the back of his throat. Charlie starts getting louder as he gets closer to his climax.

“Oh fuck Jake, I'm not gonna last much longer,” he warns him.

Jake pulls off his cock with a pop, a line of saliva connecting his lips to Charlie's cock.

“I don't want you to come just yet,” Jake informs him, causing him to groan.

“Good because I kind of want you to fuck me,” Charlie says sheepishly.

“Are you sure babe? You've never done this before,” Jake asks.

“I want you to,” he replies seriously.

“Okay,” Jake nods, before getting up and getting condoms and lube from his sock drawer.

He places them on the bed and crawls his way up Charlie's body.

“How do you want me?” Charlie asks.

“I wanna see your face while I finger you,” he replies, popping the cap of lube open.

He squirts some onto his fingers, coating them generously before circling Charlie's hole. He presses the tip of his index finger along his crack, feeling how tight he is.

“Relax and open up for me. I promise I won't try to hurt you,” he reassures him.

Charlie nods before relaxing his muscles. Jake slips his finger inside slowly, pushing until he's knuckle deep inside. He then curves the finger before adding a second, coaxing a moan out of Charlie. Jake decides to relax him some more by sucking on his cock. Charlie moans at the double stimulation and Jake starts scissoring both fingers, stretching him out. Jake works a third and fourth finger in and by then, Charlie is an incoherent mess.

“Oh fuck, Jake! Hurry up before I come!” Charlie groans, feeling his orgasm build.

Jake lets go of his cock with a pop and he removes his fingers from Charlie's ass. He hands the condom to Charlie and rips it open with his teeth before rolling it onto Jake's cock. He takes the lube and slicks up Jake's cock with plenty of lube before laying back down on the pillows. Jake climbs over Charlie and lets his cock rest just outside of his entrance.

“Jake, please,” Charlie whines, desperate for Jake to get inside him already.

Jake slowly pushes the tip in and sees Charlie's mouth drop open at the intrusion. He slowly inches his cock inside until he bottoms out. He groans at the feeling of Charlie's hot walls clenching around him, surrounding him with tight heat.

“Can I move?” he asks Charlie.

Charlie nods and Jake snaps his hips slowly in an experimental thrust, watching Charlie's mouth drop open. He picks up the pace little by little, eliciting pleasurable groans from his lover.

“Jake babe please, don't stop! More I need more!” Charlie chants, as he gets lost in the pleasure of their fucking.

Jake reaches in-between their bodies and takes Charlie's cock into his hands. His cock is leaking and the tip is angry and almost purple.

“Oh fuck yes!” Charlie cries out, as Jake strokes his cock and fucks into him at the same brutal pace.

After a few more strokes, Charlie comes in between their stomachs. The feeling of Charlie's ass clenching around his cock, signals the beginning of the end for Jake. He pistons his hips with three quick thrusts before coming into the condom. He collapses on top of Charlie and it take a few minutes for them to regain their breathing.

“How was that?” Jake asks, as he caresses Charlie's cheek.

“Amazing,” Charlie replies truthfully.

Jake kisses his sweaty forehead before lifting himself up. He pulls out and pulls off the condom, tying the ends before getting up and tossing it into the trash bin. He then goes to the bathroom and gets a warm washcloth. He cleans both their torsos off before tossing the washcloth in the hamper. He pulls the comforter over both their bodies.

“So are we together now?” Charlie asks, as he snuggles into Jake's side.

“Do you want us to be?” Jake asks hesitantly.

“Yes,” he nods.

“Good. Me too. So do you wanna go on a date with me Saturday night?” Jake asks.

“Of course,” Charlie replies, kissing him before closing his eyes.

The two fall asleep in each other's arms peacefully.

-

The next morning they walk into practice together holding hands.

“Finally!” Grz shouts, grabbing everyone else's attention.

“Ha! You owe me 20 bucks!” Brandon smirks, demanding Krug to pay up.

“You guys bet on us?” Charlie groans.

“It was only a matter of time before you guys resolved all that sexual tension,” Marchy chimes in.

“Enough everyone. Leave them alone and focus on getting ready for practice. We came here to play hockey, not gossip,” Chara orders, using his firm captain voice.

Everyone grumbles and focuses on changing leaving Charlie and Jake alone.

“Thank you,” Charlie smiles.

“No problem,” Chara smiles.

Charlie and Jake go to their stalls and start getting changed. As Charlie removes his shirt, Brandon whistles.

“Damn Charlie, that's quite a mark you got there!” Brandon chuckles.

Their teammates turn around and start wolf whistling, causing Charlie to turn red.

“Leave him alone guys!” Chara orders, causing the rest of the team to stop their heckling.

After Jake finishes changing, he goes over to Charlie and kisses him in front of the team, causing everyone to groan.

“Get a room!” Marchy teases.

“Maybe we will,” Jake winks, grabbing Charlie's ass.

That causes everyone else to scurry out of the locker room, which causes Charlie and Jake to break out into laughter.

“The guys are assholes,” Charlie shakes his head.

“Yeah but they're our assholes,” Jake adds.

The two leave the locker room together, glad that they're finally together and the team is cool with it.


End file.
